


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kyoko’s Apology

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [81]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Having finally mended her relationship with Makoto after two days of regret for blowing up at him, Kyoko decides to make it up to him.  How will she apologize for causing him such cruel heartbreak?  And will he accept her apology?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kyoko’s Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is an expansion of Chapter Thirty-Seven of Love Arc. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“I’m really sorry…I didn’t consider your feelings when you came to me for help. I should have tried to…”

Kyoko shook her head, her lavender locks tickling his cheek as she denied “Makoto, you did nothing wrong. I acted like a spoiled child, both in front of my Father, and in front of you. You were just trying to show me how much he was trying to protect me…and I responded by lashing out and blaming you for my own shortcomings. But I swear…” 

Tears streamed down Kyoko’s cheeks as she told him “I swear Makoto…I didn’t mean it. I never wanted to break up with you, and these past couple of days without you have been torture. I was just too embarrassed, too ashamed…to terrified to try and talk things out before.”

“…You’re not alone, Kyoko. I let my emotions rule me too. I ran away because I felt so distraught and I didn’t want to talk to anyone about it, and I **never** should have run away from you. I love you, Kyoko.”

*Sniff* “I love you too, Makoto…and I swear I’ll never hurt you like that ever again!” Lifting her head off his shoulder and moving her hands to grasp his head and pull it in front of her, she smiled lovingly as she cooed “Let me make it up to you…”

“Kyoko…” Makoto frowned as he tried to assure her “You don’t have to…MMPH!”

Makoto closed his eyes and moaned as he relaxed into Kyoko’s loving kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist as her now bare hands shifted from cradling his cheeks to wrapping around his neck. He immediately began to reciprocate her kiss, their tongues more confidently entering each other’s mouths to dance with each other in a sensual dance of hove.

_Makoto…_

_Kyoko…_

_I love you…_ they thought simultaneously as she leaned her weight against him, Kyoko taking control as she reoriented and rolled them until Makoto was lying face-up on top of his sheets, Kyoko’s body pressing down on top of him as their legs intertwined.

“Kyoko…” Makoto gasped as she started to slide his jacket off him, tossing it onto the floor along with her gloves, revealing her scarred hands. “What are you…”

“Shh…” Kyoko soothed as she found the zipper and started to unzip his hoodie “Let me make it up to you…”

Makoto gulped, but otherwise laid still, sweating nervously as she slid his hoodie off his body and threw it next to the jacket, leaving Makoto in a white T-shirt.

“Shh…Relax…” Kyoko soothed sexily as she peppered his face with soft kisses in order to get him to relax.

When Makoto at last sighed in relaxation, Kyoko removed her lips from his nose and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, gently requesting “Arms up, please?”

Kyoko had to hold back a giggle at how quickly he obeyed, the Ultimate Detective forcing herself to silence her impending laughter and gently pull the fabric over Makoto’s head, balling it up in her hands once it was removed and tossing it behind her shoulder and onto the floor. With a blush on her cheeks, she then proceeded to slide off her own jacket, tossing it next to where Makoto’s had landed. 

Before Makoto could even ask what she was doing, Kyoko practically ripped her tie off and threw it on the floor. Makoto’s eyes bulged out of his head as she started to tantalizingly undo the buttons on her dress shirt, eventually revealing her perky breasts and pink nipples. As Makoto started to drool from sexual excitement, Kyoko slid her shirt off of her body, balling it up and tossing it over her shoulder to join the other clothes.

Eager to touch and caress her breasts until her nipples became erect, Makoto sat up, only for Kyoko to grab his wrists and force him onto his back, pinning him as she shook her head teasingly at him and chided “Naughty Naegi…not today. Today is all about making **you** feel good. I know you want to give me pleasure, but this is an apology to you, so just lay back, relax, and you’ll be in for a real treat, okay?”

Makoto gulped as he tried to imagine what she had in mind for him. Realizing that imagination was useless when he could just find out for himself, he reluctantly nodded and relaxed his wrists. Confident that he wouldn’t try to touch her breasts any time soon, she let go of Makoto’s wrists before sliding down to sit at the foot of his bed, pinning his feet with her knees.

She then kneeled over him and, her fingers twitching in anticipation as she saw the bulge in his jeans from the sight of her naked breasts, she reached forward and fiddled with the button on his jeans, opening it before undoing his zipper, exposing checkered green boxers. Hungry for more, she reached for his pant legs and pulled, stripping him of his jeans in one clean tug.

Tossing his pants onto the floor, she got a better look at the checkered underwear, able to clearly make out his erection against the thin fabric. She reached forward, petting the clothed underside of his shaft and making him moan. Seeing the fabric against his tip start to get damp, she decided it was time to move on. Moving her hands to the waistband, she started to gently tug them down his pelvis, allowing his hungry cock to spring free as it bobbed back and forth.

Kyoko grinned hungrily as his manhood lay exposed, making Makoto gulp in anxiety. Remembering that his boxers weren’t completely off yet, Kyoko continued to tug them down his legs, balling up the fabric once she had gotten them off his feet and throwing it over her shoulder to join the rest of his clothes. Unwilling to drag out his anticipation longer, Kyoko reached for his cock with her right hand, starting to pump it up and down, making Makoto moan until his cock started to twitch excitedly.

Deciding to move on, Kyoko let go of Makoto’s shaft, though he was barely able to catch his breath when Kyoko gripped the tip of his cock with her thumb and pointer finger, pulling down the foreskin to reveal his pink, leaking, bulbous head. Kyoko watched his newly exposed glans twitch with his shaft, making her lick her lips in anticipation as she started to fantasize about what she was going to do. 

“Ano…Kyoko…what’s with that look in your…”

Makoto gasped, his uneasy question interrupted as she shuffled forward and bent over so that her face was just above his cock, her lavender locks fanned out and obscuring his crotch from view. Makoto’s hips bucked once as she held his shaft steady with one hand, stuck her tongue out, and licked the tip, the taste of his juices spreading across her taste buds.

 _Mmm…delicious…is this what I tasted like to Makoto when he tasted my tunnel?_

Shaking her musings from her head, she continued the task in front of her, licking the head of Makoto’s cock with her tongue, making swirling patterns as she moved from the center to the ridge and vice-versa. Not wanting to ignore the rest of his cock, her tongue eventually left his spongy head after a minute, the Ultimate Detective proceeding to lick down and around his shaft, making sure every inch of it was just as moist as his tip. Makoto moaned when she even went as far as to lick his balls.

 _So his tip and his sac are the most erogenous zones of his cock…_ Kyoko mused, mentally taking notes for future lovemaking sessions. _Alright…it’s time for the penultimate stage of Makoto’s little treat!_

Makoto gasped as the head of his cock vanished into Kyoko’s warm, hungry mouth. The Ultimate Lucky Student moaned as her tongue repeatedly flicked and swirled around his tip, gripping the blankets under him with his hands to restrain himself from grabbing Kyoko’s head. Sensing what he was tempted to do, Kyoko smiled as she stopped flicking his tip with her tongue, instead choosing to take the rest of his shaft into her mouth, replacing her hands to grip his thighs.

Kyoko then retracted her head until just the tip remained in her cavernous mouth, suckling on it and making Makoto moan. After a quick flick with her tongue, she took his entire shaft back in her mouth, Makoto unable to resist thrusting his hips to press his tip against the back of her throat. Kyoko continued this cycle, retracting her mouth to his tip, suckling his tip, teasing his tip with a flick of the tongue before taking him completely in her mouth, Makoto thrusting against her throat as his moans of pleasure grew with the twitching of his cock.

Eventually, with one final flick of his tip and one final thrust against her throat, Makoto cried out, his toes curling as he came, ropes and ropes of sperm flooding her throat as they shot out of his twitching tip. The scrumptious taste of his semen flooded her taste buds, overwhelming Kyoko and allowing her to ignore her gag reflex. Once she had swallowed the last gulp, she finally opened her mouth and released his cock, sitting up with a lustful smile as a single strand of saliva and semen mixture connected her lip to his tip.

Makoto panted, overcome with sexual pleasure as he released his grip on the sheets, while Kyoko hummed and commented “Hmm…you were delicious, Makoto…now I have an idea of how I tasted when you ate **me** out.” Makoto blushed darkly, making Kyoko giggle before telling him “And your treat’s not over yet, Makoto. I still have one more surprise for you…”

Makoto’s eyes widened in disbelief as he squeaked “There’s…more…?!”

Kyoko nodded “Uh-huh! But first…” She looked down at his now flaccid cock, the organ now sticky with the residue of his sperm as she said “…let’s get you cleaned up…”

Makoto gasped before he could say anything, Kyoko having bent down again as she started to swirl her tongue around his sticky tip, the aftermath of his orgasm increasing his sensitivity. Once the head was free of residue, she moved on to lick down and around the circumference of his shaft, making Makoto gasp as she continued her cleaning. After quickly licking his sac for good measure, she removed her tongue from his cock and sat up to examine her handiwork. No longer sticky from his orgasm, Makoto’s cock now glistened, coated in a thin sheath of her saliva.

 _Good…_ she noted _…but only half-hard. Not surprising though; he did come a lot…hopefully he still has enough in his reserves to make the next one equally as potent…_

“Ky…Kyoko…” Makoto stammered as she got on her ands and knees, crawling up his torso until her skirt covered his cock.

“Remember…no moving…this is solely for **your** pleasure…” Kyoko warned as she reached for the zipper on her skirt, pulling it down before removing it from her body and throwing it over her shoulder to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

As Makoto’s eyes focused on the soaked black panties covering her entrance, his thoughts wandered to the duplicate pair sitting in his closet. His wandering thoughts were brought back into focus however as she hooded her thumbs against the waistband of her underwear and tantalizingly pulled down, revealing her completely aroused womanhood to his bulging eyes before she tossed the panties on the floor.

Seeing the slightest drip of his juices dribble down his tip, Kyoko teased “I’m sure you don’t need me to explain what your final treat, and the completion of my apology is, am I wrong?” Shaking his head, Makoto listened as Kyoko replied “That’s good…first though, let’s make sure you’re properly lubricated…”

 _…You already licked and suckled my cock till I orgasmed, then cleaned every inch of it with your tongue. How could I possibly be any **more** lubricated?!_

Makoto was proven wrong as Kyoko flexed her hips so that her entrance rubbed against the underside of his erection, moving from base to tip _,_ pausing to tease him with the treat of intercourse, only to pull away at the last second and slowly move her hips so that her womanhood was kissing the base of his cock.

 _Oh…so that’s how…_ Makoto realized as she repeated this pattern, lubricating the underside of his erection and making him moan as his cock throbbed and twitched, standing at full mast after a minute of foreplay.

As her own womanhood started to throb with the desire to sheathe Makoto’s erect cock inside her, she smiled and told him “Alright, enough teasing for both of us.” Crawling over him and pinning his limbs with her own, she watched as she lowered her hips until her hungry entrance was breathing over his tip, asking lustfully “Are you ready?”

Nodding excitedly, Makoto exclaimed “YES! I can’t take it anymore, Kyoko! I need…OHHHHH!!!” Makoto moaned, interrupted as she took him inside her, the walls of her core accommodating his familiar shape and gently caressing his erection.

“Ma…Makoto…” Kyoko gasped, feeling a surge of pleasure before she calmed herself, smiling down at his face that just screamed painful pleasure.

Deciding that no more words needed to be said, Kyoko raised her hips until just the tip remained. Before he could say anything, Kyoko slammed back down, both moaning as her walls squeezed his cock to welcome it back inside.

“Ky…Kyoko…” Makoto gasped as a surge of pleasure surged from his cock to his core.

Kyoko gave a pleasured grunt as the same shock of pleasure shot right to her womb. Determined not to stop, Kyoko immediately started raising her hips, letting them fall once his tip was about to leave her. The ensuing shock caused Makoto’s hips to involuntarily thrust, his tip hitting a bundle of nerves that caused Kyoko to arch her back and let out an involuntary moan.

“Ma…Makoto…MORE!” Kyoko released his arms and legs, granting him “You can touch me now, touch me wherever you like, just whatever you do, DON’T STOP THRUSTING YOUR HIPS!”

 _Guess I hit her pleasure spot…_ Makoto guessed as they continued their pattern, the boy dedicating every bit of mental energy he could spare to memorizing the shape of Kyoko’s tunnel so that he could hit that same pleasure center the next time they made love. _Next time…next time…_ Makoto mused, ecstatic that he really did have his girlfriend back and that he really would have more opportunities to orgasm with her in the future.

With his arms and legs now free, Makoto wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Kyoko’s back, caressing every inch he could reach, from her shoulders to her slender back to her curvy hips to the plush cheeks of her ass in an effort to both boost his girlfriend’s pleasure, and to memorize every aspect of Kyoko’s body. 

For her part, Kyoko returned the gesture, wrapping her own arms around Makoto. She then sensually caressed every part of his back she could reach, from his fuzzy scalp to his bare back to his slightly rounded hips, feeling the slightest curve of his roundish belly against her hungry fingertips.

“Yes…Yes…MAKOTO…” Kyoko moaned as she felt her walls clench his erection faster and tighter, the boy’s thrusting speed increasing with the throbs and twitches of his cock as he continued to hit that bundle of nerves that drove Kyoko wild.

 _I…I’m close…I’M SO CLOSE!!!_ Kyoko realized as she felt a tsunami of pleasure pool in her womb, just waiting to be released.

For his part, Makoto’s cock continued to throb, the boy nearly being driven crazy with pleasure as her walls continued to hug and squeeze his erection with ferocity. It wasn’t long before he felt a rush of pleasure start to travel from the base to the tip of his cock.

_I…I can’t hold out much longer…I…I’m gonna…_

Makoto never completed the thought, as with one final thrust and one final drop of Kyoko’s hips, they came. Makoto’s erection hardened completely as a gush of sperm completely flooded Kyoko’s core, his second load somehow just as potent as the first. 

Even so, his blast of semen was overpowered by the tidal wave of Kyoko’s juices this time, the lack of an initial orgasm for her during Makoto’s blowjob causing a buildup of pleasure that finally got released as she completely soaked his cock and sac, the Ultimate Detective nearly screaming in pleasure along with him as their orgasms ran their course.

 _Makoto…I…_ Kyoko’s energy depleting as her orgasm finally passed, slumping against his chest as her eyes closed halfway, the young woman tempted to just fall asleep against his soft chest while she listened the lullaby of his heartbeat, the heart that belonged to her once again.

Makoto reached to caress her head, Kyoko humming contentedly in response to his touch as he mused “…Not that I don’t enjoy this…but maybe we might want to come up with a better way to make up after a fight besides having sex.”

Kyoko traced patterns on his belly with her right hand as her muffled voice advised tiredly “…Don’t jinx us, okay? Let’s just…enjoy the moment for now.” Glancing up at him, she asked “…So…am I forgiven?”

Makoto smiled at her shy expression, reaching down to take her free hand in his own and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles, making her blush as he assured her “…Yeah…apology accepted.”


End file.
